For What It's Worth
by Jude Quincy
Summary: For Nick and Greg, things seemed to be...okay. Not perfect, but okay. But when something tragic happens, will their shaky relationship be the thing that saves them both? warning: SLASH
1. Another Night Alone

**.::For What It's Worth::.**

Nick and Greg have been dating casually for seven years. Currently, Greg is also seeing a girl—Becka—who he met at a bar a few months ago. They're not too serious, but he likes to fool around with her. Nick isn't seeing anyone else but Greg, and it's been that way for almost two years now. But when something tragic happens, will their shaky relationship be thing that saves them?

**Chapter 1 – Another Night Alone**

---

Nick sighed deeply, resting back against the couch. It was almost two in the morning and he had been mindlessly flipping through channels for hours now. His eyelids were drooping and the only light was the flickering television screen across the room. Greg was out on a date with Becka and 2 AM was just about the cutoff point—if Greg wasn't home by now, chances were he was spending the night at her place.

Nick wondered vaguely what Greg told Becka every time she asked if they could go back to his place. He couldn't very well tell her that his roommate was the guy he had been casually dating for over seven years. Not everyone was as understanding as Nick. Not everyone could just sit back and trade nights next to Greg with some woman they'd never met before.

But even Nick was growing tired of the routine. He hadn't been seeing anyone but Greg in almost two years—he hadn't wanted to. What he had wanted was to take things to the next level with his current boyfriend—an exclusive and open relationship.

Greg would never understand. He was bi. All of their coworkers had been speculating his sexuality since they had met him. But no one ever wondered if Nick was gay. It's not like he even tried to hide it. He hadn't had a girlfriend since he had left Texas and the only times anyone ever saw him interact with women, he was either on a case or in a club—the two places he felt most comfortable. But coming out to his coworkers was different. He could still remember when Greg first found out.

_Nick was stirring his coffee with a spoon absentmindedly, staring off into the distance. Greg walked into the break room, sidling over to the refrigerator and pulling out his yogurt._

_Glancing over at Nick, he gave him a concerned look. "You okay, man?" he asked, sitting next to him on the couch._

_Nick looked up and shrugged. "I guess..."_

_Greg cocked his head to the side. "Woman troubles?"_

_Nick froze, his entire body tensing up. "Not... not quite."_

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Greg asked, sincerity evident in his voice. Putting his yogurt down on the table, he reached out and set a hand on the other man's arm gently. "I'm here to listen..."_

_Nick's arm burned where Greg's hand was resting. "I..." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's not a... woman..."_

_He felt Greg's grip on his arm tighten a bit as realization sunk in. "Well, I... uh... What happened?"_

_Nick looked up from his lap and locked eyes with Greg. "His name was Mark... We met at a club, and he..." He paused, a wave of electricity passing between them. He lowered his gaze, swallowing hard. "We'd been dating for almost a year. He wanted... he wanted me to come out to my friends and family, but... It would change everything, y'know?"_

_An uncomfortable silence settled between them, and when Greg finally spoke, his voice was soft and raspy, "So he gave you an ultimatum?" Nick nodded slowly, his steely resolve slipping away. The younger man sighed, sliding his arms around Nick and exhaling sharply. "I'm so sorry... He's an idiot, if he couldn't understand how hard that would have to be for you."_

_Nick chuckled softly, relaxing into Greg's warm embrace. "Thanks, Greg... You're the best..."_

"_I know," he said, his goofy smirk resting on his lips again._

Nick sighed, the memories flooding back to him. It seemed like only yesterday that that conversation had happened. But so much had changed since then. An awkward kiss led to a secretive dating life, which paved the way to...whatever they were right now.

Nick heard the front door of their small house open and then soft footsteps tiptoeing into the living room. "Good morning," Nick murmured and Greg jumped, his hand flying to his chest.

"Damnit, Nick, what are you doing still awake?" he whispered, his breathing ragged.

"Couldn't sleep," he said softly, eyeing his boyfriend with a careful gaze. "Bed was too cold."

Greg sighed. "I... I'm sorry..."

Nick shrugged. "Hey... What are you gonna do, right?"

"Well, come on, then," Greg said simply. "Let's go to bed."

"Good idea," the older man muttered in reply, pushing himself off the couch with effort and following his boyfriend into their bedroom down the hall.

Slipping under the covers, Nick listened to the other man strip down to his boxers before joining him under the blanket. The Texan snuggled close to Greg, wrapping his arms tight around him. "Welcome home," he whispered, pressing his lips against Greg's in a tender kiss. The younger man's breath reeked of alcohol and Nick sighed softly, pulling back from the embrace. "Good night."

"Night, Nick..."

---

A/N – First chapter's done. Let me know if you think I should continue or not.


	2. I Want That

**Chapter 2 – I Want That**

---

Nick walked into the lab, his eyes resting on Mandy's small frame bent over the microscope. A memory of stolen glances over the eyepieces of a pair of matching microscopes passed through his mind and he sighed.

It had been a week since Greg had come home late from Becka's and he hadn't been on a date since. Not because he hadn't wanted to—or even had the opportunity. Greg had been curled up in bed all week with aching muscles, nausea, and a fever. He'd missed work all week and Nick had finally convinced him to go to the doctor's today while Nick was at work. But no matter what case file he opened, or what vehicle he processed, or what suspect he interrogated, he couldn't wrap his mind around anything except Greg, and if he was okay.

"Nick..." A harsh voice broke into his thoughts and he looked up, Sara's stern face coming into focus. "Are you even listening to me?"

Nick cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. "I, uh... sorry."

"Yeah, well, Mandy might have just found the breakthrough on our case. So maybe you should stop daydreaming and do your job?" Her voice was almost as cold as her expression.

"Sure..." he said, moving over to the lab bench, where Mandy was standing, watching the two of them with an amused look on her face.

"I got a hit on that finger print you guys sent over from your crime scene." Mandy motioned to the computer screen where the results of a search through IAFIS revealed a surly looking middle-aged man.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "He has a record?"

"That's what my machine tells me," Mandy said with a smirk. "Richard Davis."

Nick's phone buzzed in his pocket and he tugged it out, checking the screen. _Greg._ Flipping it open, he took a deep breath. "Greggo?"

"Hey, Nicky," he replied, his voice rough and raspy.

"Is... is everything okay?" he asked, lowering his voice and turning away from the two women in the room. "What did the doctor say?"

"She said it could be the flu... or something else," he said, leaving the answer wide open. Nick's heart skipped a beat, as Greg continued. "She said not to worry about anything but the flue before we get the test results back..."

Nick exhaled slowly, trying to calm his worries. "I'm coming home, okay?"

Greg cleared his throat. "You're done with work already?"

Nick's eyes darted over his shoulder at his colleagues. "I'll take my break early. See you in a few." He flipped his phone shut and turned around, facing Mandy and Sara. "Look, ladies. I hate to cut this short, but I'm needed somewhere else."

"Nick—" Sara started, but he ignored her, hurrying out the glass doors.

---

Greg groaned and rolled on his side, hearing the front door open. "Greg?" Nick called, appearing in the doorway moments later. His face softened seeing the younger man curled up under a couple blankets, watching the television from the couch. "You feeling okay?"

Greg shrugged a bit. "I guess..." Reaching out, he grabbed his glass of water from the table next to him and sipped at it, sighing deeply. "I have to be. I have a date with Becka tonight."

Nick was stunned. "You're still gonna go?"

"I have to," Greg said simply, looking up at Nick. "I've cancelled on her all week."

"You've been sick. I'm sure she understands."

Greg looked back at the TV, acting like he barely heard Nick's words. "I need to get out, anyway. I hate being stuck here all the time."

Nick frowned, sighing exasperatedly. "I have to get back to work," he muttered, turning around and walking out of the room. Seconds later, Greg heard the front door slam. The younger man glanced out the window and saw Nick storm to his Denali, pulling away moments later. Greg exhaled sharply, closing his eyes and resting his head in his hands. _When did life get so damn complicated?_

---

Nick sat in his vehicle, looking up at his house. Six hours had past since he had lost his temper and he wasn't any calmer. Even after taking out his frustration on a murder suspect and processing a truck from a crime scene top to bottom, he still couldn't get his mind off of his anger.

Sighing, he got out and walked up to the front door, slipping inside quietly. He hoped to God Greg was already gone. He had no more patience left for a fight.

Walking into the kitchen, he heard someone moving around in the bedroom and he leaned against the counter, running his hand through his hair nervously. A million scenarios ran through his head, none of them ending well.

"Welcome home," Greg's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts. Nick couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. His boyfriend was dressed in a black button-down shirt and black dress pants, complete with a pair of shiny black shoes.

"You look... amazing," he said, a bit breathless.

Greg looked down at the ground, shifting his weight. "Thanks..."

"Leaving?" Nick asked, dreading the inevitable answer.

Greg nodded. "Just gotta grab the car keys, and then I'm off." He paused, before adding, "I probably won't be home tonight."

"Greg?" The younger man looked up, locking eyes with Nick. "Don't go."

"Nick," he started, frowning slightly.

Nick held up a hand, interrupting him. "Not just tonight. Ever. Don't leave."

"I have a date. I have to go." Greg grabbed his coat from the back of a chair and threw it on, giving Nick a sad look.

"I don't want you to go," he muttered, his voice breaking. "Ever. Not with anyone but me."

"I have to go," he insisted. Nick reached out and grabbed Greg's hand in his, pleading to him with his eyes. The younger man tugged his hand free. "I have to go... now." Before he could reply, Greg walked out the door, leaving a speechless Nick in his wake.

Hearing the car start outside, Nick collapsed against the counter, the tears that had been threatening to fall dripping slowly from his eyes. He felt like part of him had just left and the only person who could mend the hole in his heart wasn't here anymore.

---

A/N – Feedback?


	3. Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word

**Chapter 3 – Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word**

---

Nick rolled over, groaning softly. He looked at the clock, the neon green numbers coming into focus. _8:16AM_. Stretching out his arm, his heart stopped as his hand moved over the cold, empty mattress next to him. He sat up quickly, his body in panic mode. Recognition hit him like a bus as memories from last night's confrontation came flooding back to him.

"_Leaving?" Nick asked, dreading the inevitable answer._

_Greg nodded. "Just gotta grab the car keys, and then I'm off." He paused, before adding, "I probably won't be home tonight."_

Nick furrowed his brow, resting his forehead in his hand. He had to be to work at ten this morning and he was not looking forward to it. Not after abandoning Sara and losing his temper with a murder suspect.

He had been working Days for a couple weeks as a favor to Grissom, who owed Ecklie a favor. He didn't like it—there was a reason he was normally on Graveyard shift—but Grissom trusted him to do a good job and disappointing Gris was the last thing Nick wanted to do.

Luckily for him, Sara was on a lifelong mission to please Grissom. She'd do anything for that man, even if it meant overworking herself to the point of exhaustion for his approval. And she had been doing just that—clocking in countless hours of overtime to help Nick out on Days. But who was he to complain?

Realizing he had to move out of bed or else he wasn't going to make it to work on time, he struggled to his feet and made a beeline for the kitchen. If he was going to make it through a hellish Days shift, he was in dire need of some caffeine.

---

"I'm home!" Greg called tentatively, sticking his head in the door. He was met with deafening silence and he sighed deeply, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He leaned back against it, his head starting to spin. He wasn't sure whether to blame the sudden dizziness on his illness or the insane amount of guilt he had been felling since he had walked out last night.

But what was he supposed to do? He had bailed on Becka all week because of his sickness, which she understood completely. But she had been calling all week to check up on him and Greg was sick of being stuck at home all day. Jerry Springer and Judge Judy were only interesting for a couple days and even that was pushing it. He was getting antsy and when Becka called him for dinner and a movie, he jumped on the chance.

He hadn't been expecting Nick to spring that on him, that's for damn sure. They'd had this arrangement for years now without a single problem. What had changed?

Greg knew Nick hadn't been seeing anyone else for quite some time, but it's not like Greg wanted Nick to just sit around and wait for him. Greg was not an exclusive, commitment kind of guy. He thrived on being around lots of people and Nick knew that. So what had changed to make Nick think that things would be different?

Greg had no idea. All he knew was that he couldn't avoid Nick for the rest of his life. It just wasn't possible. They lived together and worked together and at some point, their paths would cross again. And, as much as he hated to admit it sometimes, he couldn't imagine life any different. He was growing quite comfortable waking up next to Nick, stealing kisses in the break-room at work, and kissing him goodnight.

What was wrong with that? Greg frowned, the question burned into his mind since last night. Why _did_ things have to change?

---

Greg heard the front door open, then shut quietly and he tensed up subconsciously. He kept stirring the spaghetti sauce on the stovetop, hoping things wouldn't be overly awkward, but not banking on it. Nick's broad frame appeared in the doorframe and cast a shadow over the stove where Greg was working.

"Hello," Nick said, his voice even.

Greg turned and faced his boyfriend, attempting a smile. "Welcome home. How was work?" Nick merely shrugged and Greg turned back to his meal, stirring the pasta slowly. "Dinner's almost ready. I just have to set the table."

"I can do it," he offered.

"Thank you," Greg muttered, concentrating on anything but the sound of Nick moving next to him to grab some dishes for the table...or the feeling he got when Nick's hand brushed his arm when he reached for the silverware. Anything but those things.

Greg heard Nick move toward the table and turned off the stove, sliding over to the sink to rinse the pasta. He could practically feel Nick's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

Moments later, Nick's deep voice spoke the words Greg had been dreading all day. "We need to talk."

---

**A/N – Feedback is loved.**


	4. Haunt Me

A/N – First, I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. You guys are the best!

Special thanks to: **BandGeekDrummer, debs84, luv0817, terranboy, and tp96,** who added me to their alerts.

And a SUPER special thanks to **Myheartbelongs2u**, who favorited the story! You guys are awesome!

---

**Chapter 4 – Haunt Me**

---

Nick's words echoed in his mind. _We need to talk._ Turning around slowly, Greg carried the pasta to the table, careful not to meet his boyfriend's gaze. "I mean it, Greg," Nick said firmly, as Greg went back for the sauce. "We can't avoid this forever."

Greg laughed nervously, setting the pan down on the hot plate. "We can _try_ can't we?"

Nick frowned. "I'm serious, Greg. This is important."

"I know," he admitted sheepishly. "I just... I'm a wimp, okay?" Greg cleared his throat, either from nervousness or his illness—he wasn't sure which.

"Greg," Nick murmured, his face softening. He closed the gap between him and his boyfriend, reaching out and grabbing the other man's upper arms gently. "We're two reasonable adults. We can talk and work this out, okay?"

Greg nodded, his apprehension tangible. "Mhmm," he mumbled, looking down at his feet, afraid to meet Nick's eyes.

"Greg..." Nick urged, tightening his grip on the younger man's arms a bit. "Please talk to me?"

Greg swallowed hard. "Okay..."

Nick led him to the table, sitting him down and moving to the other side of the table to sit across from him. A siren echoed outside, down the street and an uncomfortable silence settled between them.

Realizing if he wanted this conversation to go anywhere, it was all up to him, Nick groaned. Greg could be so difficult sometimes. "Look, Greg..." he started, taking a deep breath.

The younger man raised his gaze and met Nick's deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving last night... I shouldn't have just run away..."

Nick felt his resolve completely trickle away. "Greggo..."

Greg exhaled slowly, looking down at his lap. "Let me finish please... It's just... I've never done... this..." He motioned between the two of them. "I've never gotten to a place in my life where running away wasn't an option.

"I've never had anything more than casual dates, or meaningless sex... I'm 27 years old, and I honestly have never _wanted_ more than that..." He paused, looking up at Nick. "But you're so much more than that, Nicky... I've been hiding from this because it scares me out of my fucking mind.

"But last night, when I left... I was terrified you weren't going to let me back... And as much as I'm scared of this... of us... I'm so much more afraid of losing this... losing you..."

Greg cleared his throat and Nick looked at him, not even sure what to say. "Greg, I..."

"I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted. "And I'm gonna screw up... a lot... But I want this to work."

"Me too," the older man choked out. "But... I... What about Becka?"

Greg shook his head and stood up, moving around the table. He knelt next to his boyfriend, taking his hands in his own. "Nick," he breathed. "I want _you_..." Greg tilted his head up, his lips dangerously close to the other man's. Nick could feel his boyfriend's warm breath tickling his mouth and he leaned in, his lips brushing against Greg's.

Nick's cell phone buzzed in his back pocket and he jerked back from Greg suddenly, a sad look on his face. Greg cocked his head to the side, watching as Nick pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Stokes."

"Nick? It's Grissom..." His supervisor's voice drifted through the phone.

"Hey, Gris, what's up?" he answered, resting back on his chair.

Grissom was silent for a moment before speaking. "Look, I know you probably just got home a little bit ago, but... we've got something here, and I kind of need you..."

Nick sighed. "Can it wait like... an hour? I was just about to have some dinner..."

"This is important," Gil's voice was grim, and Nick tensed up. "We need you to come in... We've got a message for you... from our serial..."

Nick's heart stopped. "Where are you?"

Grissom didn't even skip a beat. "Right downstairs. In your parking lot..."

Nick didn't even have time to process the thought. All he knew was he had to get downstairs as soon as possible. "I'll be right down," he replied, flipping his phone shut. He turned to Greg. "I need to go... I'll be back as soon as I can..."

"Is it something bad?" Greg asked, nervously.

"I don't know," Nick admitted, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair and pulling it on.

"I'm coming with you," the younger man muttered, putting on his coat and following Nick out their front door.

---

Nick and Greg stepped out the front door of their house, heading over to the parking lot across the street where everyone on the block parked their cars. It was marked off with Crime Scene tape, and he saw Grissom almost instantly. The two men jogged over, joining their supervisor. "Hey, Gris, what's up?" Nick asked anxiously.

"I think you need to see this," he replied solemnly, turning and walking over to the back of Nick's truck, parked a little ways down. Grissom shined his flashlight past the vehicle, revealing a young blonde woman lying in a pool of her own blood, her entire abdomen slashed open.

He walked around to the front of the vehicle, moving his flashlight beam to the hood. Greg gasped, his hand reaching for Nick's instantly. The older man squeezed it reassuringly, swallowing hard.

Blood was smeared across the black metal, the words of the message taunting Nick.

_I'm coming for you next, faggot._

---

**Done! Leave me feedback please!**


	5. Dead on Arrival

A/N – Hey, everyone! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, and special thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are the best!

Enjoy this one, and feedback is loved!

---

**Chapter 5 – Dead on Arrival**

---

Nick tensed up, his eyes skimming over the hood's bloody message again. "Nick," Grissom started. "You know I've never judged you or your lifestyle...but this isn't a joke. I don't want to impose on you or your privacy, but... we can't just pretend this didn't happen."

"I know," Nick choked out, his eyes fixed on the killer's jagged, red warning. "Whatever you guys need to know..."

Greg rested his head on Nick's shoulder, stroking his lower back tenderly. Normally, Nick wouldn't want such a public display of affection, especially in front of their coworkers, but at this point Greg didn't care. All he cared about was being there for his boyfriend and doing everything in his power to protect and comfort him.

Nick's phone vibrated in his pocket, but he made no move to get it. Greg sighed and reached into the other man's back pocket, holding it out in front of his boyfriend. Taking it from Greg, Nick flipped it open. "Stokes."

"Well, well, well... Mr. Stokes..." A deep, unfamiliar voice rumbled through the phone. "I see you got my message..." Nick froze, a throaty laughter echoing in his ear.

"Nicky, what's wrong?" Greg asked, the worry evident in his voice.

Nick's lips moved in a silent plea. _'It's the killer...'_ Greg's eyes widened, as his body went into panic mode.

The killer's deep voice returned to Nick's ear, "I'm coming for you... That blonde bitch got in my way..." Nick fumbled for the speakerphone button, shaky fingers pressing it. The killer's final words echoed into the air, "But no one can stop me now."

Before anyone could move or do a thing, the line went dead. Nick's hand went limp and the phone crashed to the ground, the sound fading into the darkness. Nick's vision blurred and his body collapsed to the blacktop, his world going black.

---

"_Nicky?"_

"_Nick!"_

_"Baby..."_

_"Wake up, Nicky..."_

Nick groaned, his eyes starting to focus on reality. Warrick, Sara, Greg, and Catherine were standing in a circle around him, all four pairs of eyes watching him intently.

"You okay, man?" Warrick asked, offering his hand to help him sit up.

Nick nodded slowly, resting his throbbing head in his hand. "What happened?" he grumbled.

Grissom walked over, a stern look on his face. "The killer called you, and then you passed out," he said, matter-of-factly.

"What did he say?" Nick asked, the conversation fuzzy in his mind.

Sara shrugged. "You're the only one who heard anything..."

"Well actually," Catherine said, holding up a hand. "We did hear one thing..."

"He said, 'No one can stop me now'..." Greg knelt down next to his boyfriend, holding Nick's free hand in his own, a concerned look on his face. "You don't remember anything, Nicky?"

Nick groaned, massaging his temple. "He... he said... something about a blonde?" He looked up at Greg, matching his gaze. The younger man's eyes drifted past his boyfriend's to the bloody patch of blacktop where the blonde victim was lying.

Greg's eyes widened and he stood, dropping Nick's hand and moving toward the body. Grissom held out an arm, stopping him from going any farther. "You don't have any gloves on. Stop."

Greg's mouth fell open and he blinked back tears, his sight fixed on the dead woman sprawled out on the ground. "Becka," he breathed, pushing past his boss carelessly. He stopped before he reached the blood pool, staring at her still body.

Her pale white skin contrasted the bloodstained blacktop she was lying on. Her normally bright green eyes were frozen open and glazed over. Her blonde hair was splayed out, sticky and a deep red from the blood around her. Her small mouth hung open loosely, a silent cry for help.

"Greg," Grissom's voice was drowned out by the silence in his head. "Greg?"

"This is my fault," he choked out, sinking to the ground. He covered his face with his hands, trying to block the image of his bloody, mutilated lover from his mind. "This is all my fault..."

---

**Update sometime later this week. Feedback is loved.**


End file.
